Xavier Balsamico
Character Information Xavier Balsamico (ザビエルバルサミコ Zabieru Barusamiko) is a White Mage and an A-Rank Delegated Sage of Sephirot who hails from the East. He has also revealed the ability to become a Magical Being. Appearance Gallery Xavier.jpg|Xavier's appearance. XavierFight.png|Xavier preparing to battle. 3Shuriken.png|Xavier threatening Byron. Personality History Plot Overview Abilities Hellbrand (ヘルブランド Herubrando): A peculiar White Magic which remains one of the few that are able to cause damage to others. By using his shuriken, Xavier is able to create tattoos on others which can have a variety of effects. By using either the flat end of blade of the weapon, mana exudes from the shuriken and transfers to the target. The amount of mana applied to the target affects the resulting effect. Minimum amounts of mana applied to the target allows Xavier to heal wounds and fatigue whereas lots of mana can create fatigue and render foes unconscious. He has also revealed secret techniques that can induce transformation into a pure Magical Being. *'Ultimate Curse Mark: Seal of End' (究極の呪いの兆し：終わりの兆し Kyūkyoku no Noroi no Kizashi: Owari no Kizashi): A powerful and offensive curse mark that emanates from the blades of Xavier's shuriken. His shuriken releases a burst of mana and a curse mark tattoo onto the chest of the target. This tattoo then releases an excessively high amount of mana into the target's body, overloading them and rendering them unconscious. *'High Speed Seals of Hermes' (ヘメスの高速シール Hemesu no Kōsoku Shīru): Xavier uses these marks in order to increase the speed of a target or even an object. He imprints glowing green sigils onto his target and they emit a green light when activated. Xavier used these on the four blades on his shuriken in order to increase it's speed when it is thrown, this spell works by surging the target with random spurts of mana in rapid succession which increases speed dramatically. *'Form Change Curse Mark: True Shape' (形状変化の印象真の形 Keijō Henka no Inshō Shin no Katachi): Xavier begins this spell by telekinetically spinning his shuriken around his hand: creating a curse mark on his hand. The curse mark coils around his arm as the skin glows white and the marks glow white, the shuriken moves up his arm as the markings do. The shuriken then expands and engulfs his whole body. In this new form: as a Magical Being he firstly takes the shape of a colossal black and white striped stag, with large antlers and glowing yellow eyes. He is also able to attain a more humanoid form. He is able to create powerful defensive barriers and his healing abilities are greatly enhanced in this form. In this form his height increases dramatically, his body becomes slightly feminised and his ears become elongated. As a magical being, Xavier's physical capabilities: speed, strength and stamina as well as his abilities with magic and mana reserves are greatly enhanced. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshishu): Expert Healer: Expert Shuriken Wielder: Gallery Hellbrand.png|Sealing Curse: Hellbrand. DeathBrand.png|Xaviers Ultimate Curse Mark: Seal of End. Enhancebrand.png|Using High Speed Hermetic Seals. Hellbrand_Fight.png|Xavier wielding his shuriken. Shuriken.png|'Form Change Curse Mark: True Shape'. TrueShaoe.png|Xavier's transformed beast state. TrueShaeFace.png|Xavier's face during his humanoid transformation. FormChange.png|Casting defensive spells. Xavierfith2.png|Xavier attacking while injured. Relationships Eve Trivia Quotes Major Battles References Navigation Category:FB Category:White Magician Category:Sephirot Category:Characters